


Something Wicked

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Overcome [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And smut bc what is this au without smut, But I made up for it with cuteness, F/M, This was angstier than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: When somebody unexpected shows up on the Jones's doorstep, it's time for Jughead to face some of his demons





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So this goes out to Leda, who messaged me a couple weeks ago inquiring about codas. I had completely forgotten, and whipped this up while I'm in between other stories. I have at least one more planned. 
> 
> So here you go, Leda. I hope this lives up to the hype <3

Betty was pregnant with their third kid, and frustrated to no end. Every time she got pregnant, Jughead insisted she take off work as soon as she hit her second trimester. She tried to get upset about him making such demands, but he only wanted her to be safe and stress free. It was hard to stay mad at the sweetest man to ever walk the Earth. 

Since she couldn't write, she was nesting… hardcore. Already, she had painted Molly's room like a sunset, complete with gradient peaches and pinks and fluffy purple clouds, and Wisteria's room with wisteria bushes lining the bottom of the pale yellow wall. 

The girls adored their rooms, and now she was working on the next baby's room. They had two names picked out, Adriana and Caspian, both inspired by the sea. So Betty was elbows deep in blue paint and rolling waves as she added painstaking detail to the foamy water. 

Wisteria was down for a nap, and Molly was playing peacefully in her bedroom while Betty painted. Jughead was hiding in his study, writing his next novel. She basked in the peace for a moment, and paused to admire the wall she finished the day before.

She was broken from her reverie by the doorbell ringing. Their dog, Beatle (named for his moptop appearance), barked loudly and Betty sighed. Hopefully Wisteria hadn't been disturbed. She was a pretty heavy sleeper, after all.

Betty waddled down the stairs. At 7 months pregnant, she was getting pretty big. The Joneses made big babies, apparently. Molly and Wisteria had been 10 pounds each, and this baby was no different. 

Molly rushed past her on the stairs, clearly eager to see who was at the door. But when she reached the front door, she waited for her mother to answer, just like she was taught. 

Molly was a good kid. She was very obedient and never fought with her younger sister, no matter how annoying she got. Betty was very proud of the daughters she and Jughead were raising. 

When Betty opened the door, she was shocked to find none other than Sabrina Spellman standing in front of her with a dangerous expression on her face. 

“You,” she muttered darkly. “You little cumslut.”

“Mama who is that?” Molly's sweet voice came from behind Betty's legs, and Sabrina turned her murderous gaze into the girl. 

“Molly, please go play upstairs,” Betty spoke gently. “And get your father.” Molly did as she was told, and Betty glared at Sabrina. 

“What do you want, Sabrina, other than to insult me and my family?” Her voice was cold as she absently rubbed her swollen belly. 

“I want my man back,” the ragged looking woman snarled. “I heard he's making some good money off these little stories, and I want him back.”

Betty rolled her eyes dramatically. “That will never happen in a million years. You never even had him to begin with!” Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her lower back. Jughead was just behind her, and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

“Go upstairs, honey,” he mumbled. “Keep painting. I'll handle this.”

“Let me just slap her, please,” Betty joked, half serious about her request.

“That's too much stress for the bean,” Jughead sighed. “Please, let me handle this.”

Betty nodded and ascended the stairs slowly. She checked on Wisteria, who was still sound asleep, and then on Molly, who was busy with her stuffed animals. The little girl looked up at her and smiled. Betty smiled back, heart full of affection for the little nugget. “Love you, Molls,” she whispered into the room.

“Love you too, Mama,” she parroted, before her bunny and frog kissed. 

Finally, she settled back into the nursery and picked up her paintbrush. She tried her best to concentrate on the flowing water, but her thoughts kept straying to Jughead, confronting his demons all alone downstairs. 

Sabrina had a much longer effect on him than either of them had anticipated. Sometimes during sex, if Betty was too rough, he would freeze up and pull away, mentally shrinking into himself. Other times, he would feel really self conscious about his appearance, and Betty would tell him over and over how handsome and sexy he was. 

Still other times, if he wasn't in the mood for any bedroom activities, his voice sounded small and fearful. Despite being together for over 6 years, and Betty fully understanding that he identified on the ace spectrum, he would still retract from her comforting touch. 

As much as she wanted to hold his hand through this confrontation, Betty knew this was something he needed to face alone. She watched hopelessly from the window in the bedroom, unable to see either of them through the overhang of the roof, and sighed deeply. 

\---

“So you think it's okay to come here, insult my wife and children, and tell me you want me back because I'm a successful author?” Jughead boomed, staring in disbelief at the sad excuse of a human being standing on his doorstep. 

“I'll answer that for you right now,” he continued angrily. “It is 100% absolutely not fucking okay. You _abused _me, Sabrina.” She spluttered at the accusation, stumbling to defend herself. “No! There are no excuses or explanations for any of your behavior. You forced me into a relationship, you forced me into sex, and you threatened me constantly. Not to mention the actual physical abuse, too. You hit me all the time!”__

__He was breathing heavily now, tears forming in his eyes. “And you know what? I _still _feel the effects of your abuse to this very day. Whenever I pull away from my wonderful, loving wife, I still half expect her to hit me. When she moves her hands too quickly, I flinch. You are the worst person I have ever had the misfortune to meet, Sabrina Spellman, and if you don't leave right now, I will call the police.”___ _

____Sabrina stood perfectly still for a moment, before turning on her heel and stomping down the garden path. Jughead closed the door and sank to the ground. While it felt good to go off on his abuser, it was still suffocating to have to see her again._ _ _ _

____He heard Betty's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and smiled a little. She sat down beside him and cupped his face in her hands. Her thumbs wiped away the tears he hadn't even felt rolling down his cheeks, and he gave her a watery smile._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Betts,” he half chuckled. “How's it going upstairs?”_ _ _ _

____“Wisteria is still fast asleep, and Molly is playing quietly in her room,” Betty answered. She hauled herself to her feet and pulled Jughead up with her. She pulled him as close as she could around her pregnant belly and engulfed him in a tight hug._ _ _ _

____They stood there for an unknown amount of time, and Betty pressed her lips to his heart. “You are a wonderful man, Jughead Jones,” she soothed, as teardrops fell onto her head. “I am so lucky to be married to you. You're an excellent father and an amazing husband. I'm so proud of you for everything you do, especially for facing that awful woman today. You are strong and brave and sexy, and I love you more than anything in the world.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead held her close for another minute, chest shaking slightly from his tears, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” he whispered. Betty just nodded and kissed his chest again. They broke apart when they heard Molly coming down the stairs. Jughead did his best to compose himself, but the little girl saw right through him._ _ _ _

____When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she bolted toward her father and flung herself into his arms. Jughead lifted her up and gave her a big hug._ _ _ _

____“Daddy, why are you sad?” She asked innocently. “Is it because of that lady?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, it is, sweetheart. But she's gone now. And she'll never come back.” He smiled and started peppering kisses all over the little girl's face._ _ _ _

____“Ah, daddy!” She squealed. Another pair of feet sounded on the stairs, and soon, Wisteria launched herself at Jughead as well._ _ _ _

____He stood there, holding both his girls and showering them with affection while Betty watched from the side, rubbing her belly._ _ _ _

____“Come on, Betts,” Jughead laughed. “Get in on this action.” Betty chuckled and began to cover all three of them in kisses, too. Jughead smiled as one landed on his mouth, and he moved automatically to claim her lips chastely. He was still holding their daughters, after all._ _ _ _

____“Eeeww!” The girls giggled in unison. “Mommy and Daddy are _kissing! _”___ _ _ _

______“Yeah, we are,” Jughead answered cockily, and Betty rolled her eyes. “Your mommy is the prettiest lady I've ever seen,” he continued excitedly. “Look at her! Isn't she beautiful?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Molly and Wisteria agreed enthusiastically, making Betty blush. “Well your daddy is the handsomest man in the whole wide world,” she countered, and the girls giggled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Boys are icky, except for daddy,” Molly declared, kissing Jughead firmly on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah! Daddy's the best,” Wisteria agreed, kissing his other cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I feel like the luckiest guy in the world,” he chuckled. “But I gotta put you two down. My arms are getting tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Later, as Betty crawled into bed beside Jughead, she was feeling a little frisky. Pregnancy hormones had made her hornier than a bunny in spring, but after the chaotic day they had, she didn't want to pressure Jughead in any way._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she burrowed under the covers, Jughead rolled over to face her. “Hello, gorgeous,” he whispered, peppering kisses on her neck. “You're looking particularly sexy this fine evening.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty giggled at the tickly sensation of his lips on her delicate skin. Suddenly, he was hovering above her, propped up on his hands so as not to crush the baby inside her. He claimed her lips in a fiery kiss that left them both panting_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why Mr Jones,” she breathed. “I do believe you are trying to start something with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmm, you best believe it, Mrs Jones,” he sighed against her lips. Before she knew it, Jughead had helped her out of her tshirt and panties, and was sucking down her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Careful, Juggie, they're sore,” she panted as he kissed her breasts tenderly. He made his way further down her body, and stopped to press sweet, chaste kisses to her tummy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello in there,” he cooed. “I hope you don't mind, but daddy's gonna poke around a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jughead!” Betty laughed- a full belly laugh. “I cannot believe some of the things that come out of your mouth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her laughter faded quickly when he stroked his fingers over her hot core. “That's what I thought,” he teased, as he draped her legs over his shoulders. Her satisfied sighs filled his ears as he licked and sucked at her sensitive clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty figured out that while she loved hot, fast sex, she tended to favor the slow and sweet while she was pregnant. And Jughead was more than happy to fulfill any itch she needed scratched._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her climax built slowly, and she came hard around his tongue. Jughead moaned at the taste of her and and crawled back over her breathless figure. Betty cupped his cheek weakly, and Jughead guided himself into her entrance slowly. She fell limp again at the feeling of him inside her, and let out another series of sensual moans and sighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she was near orgasm again, Jughead shifted onto one arm and brought his free hand down to circle her clit. She clenched hard around his cock and let out a beautiful sigh that gave him goosebumps. Jughead's release followed suit and he rolled to the side, so his collapse wouldn't harm Betty or the baby in any way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How is it so good every time?” She mused, stroking his hair out of his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because we're made for each other,” he answered. “Because we connect on every level, and you always know exactly what I need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty melted into his touch at his tender words and kissed him sweetly. “You are my very soul, Jughead Jones.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you are mine. Sleep now, baby. You need rest.” Betty shuffled closer to his body and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and breathed deeply. There was nothing more comforting than the scent of her husband._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sleep, my love,” he whispered again, stroking her hair, and her eyelids won the battle she didn't realize she was even fighting and Dreamland overtook her._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're unaware, the ace spectrum refers to the fluid nature of asexuality, and the different facets of people who identify as asexual. I myself identify pretty extremely on the ace spectrum, so if any of you ever have any questions, please don't hesitate to shoot me a message on Tumblr. I'm @gay-for-rey1999 and @juglovesbetty and I looooove feedback :):)


End file.
